


figure it out

by innierevoir



Series: the night is still young [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Breaking the Law, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, extremely cliche, hayley kiyoko lesbian jesus, hyunin, hyunjin just wants a kithkith, im feeding the hyunin tag lmaoskssnjai, just a bunch of messy teens, literally just some hyunin fluff, mentioned ryujin, midnight joyrides, more like jeongin shoplifted but uh, quite shitty tbh, ryujin's a barb, they shoplifted sksks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innierevoir/pseuds/innierevoir
Summary: "where are we even going?""i'm okay with anywhere with you." he says out of his mind, immediately realizing what he said and looking out the window to fan out his apple colored cheeks. "chill out there hyung, you might just start falling for me when the sun rises." jeongin jokes, hands on the steering wheel as he drove along the purple colored oblivion. hyunjin laughs, rolling his eyes even though he wasn't being so subtle tonight hinting that the younger was right.or hyunjin and jeongin aren't the closest of friends, but they still found themselves in each other's hearts.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: the night is still young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> falling - chase atlantic

the moon cleared out after the heavy rain that just ended. it was two am, and the faction of drugged and very much not sober teenagers inside the frat house had yet to end and jeongin figured it wouldn't for another round of dancing, a few more body shots and intense (highly sexual) games.

he sat quietly on the pavement outside, away from the wild teenagers raving at the party. the young lad needed to take a breathe with all the mess inside with nicki minaj's songs playing frequently on repeat. not that he had anything against the queen of rap herself, it just got a little suffocating with social anxiety attacking him like a bitch in the midst of his second cup of vodka. he considered himself pretty heavy with alcohol as he continued to remain unfazed.

the loud music was muffled as his high drive was lowering. he reaches for his pocket, pulling out a small paper packet of crystal white powder. his uses his thumb to drag the sugar like substance to his lips, sucking on it only to taste the bitterness of the dusted ecstasy.

his silence was starting to feel weirdly much uncomforting than the feeling of suffocation he's had earlier inside with everyone. the stars only stared back at him, almost pitying his lack of communication skills and obvious loneliness.

his inner monologue about isolation was interrupted as he feels movement behind him to which he looks up to his surprise, seeing the mop of golden blonde hair, figuring out quickly that it was hwang hyunjin.

"is that molly?" he asks, referring to the drug jeongin held in his hand. "wow, never pegged you to be an ecstasy type of person, you seemed tad too tame for that." he says, sitting next to the younger. the two shared the same friend group but weren't quite the closest in the social circle. jeongin clung to seungmin, chan and felix the most, being distanced, quiet and kept to himself most of the time.

the younger was held silent as hyunjin eyed the paper in his fingers. "want some?" he offers to which the older gladly obliged, fingering the talc to taste the bitter drug between his lips. jeongin didn't know why he felt like he needed to get high, maybe because he wasn't feeling the party or so. the drugs are gonna start taking effect soon and much like the other teenagers inside, he was going to be dancing and partying like a wild animal. but right now, he just thinks he really didn't need that.

"hey." hyunjin nudged his side as he looked up the older. he looked so pretty under the moonlight that he could just kiss him right now. keyword : could. 

and they weren't even the most adjacent of friends.

"this party's getting boring, wanna get out of here?" jeongin felt his head spin with the older's words but he did nothing. his head moved on it's own, nodding as he let himself get pulled to hyunjin's car. just as quickly as they came, they zoomed their way away from the chaos. the open roofed car let the wind pass through their free locks and the night was starting to get better amidst the muffled doja cat song playing on the radio.

they only had the stars illuminating the road as they sped past grumpy adults that honked violently at them . of course, trying to stay unbothered as they wanted a time for theirselves, the two continuously flipped the angry elders off, laughing hard every time they did so. 

the wheels of the car went to wherever it took them, going past the neon light signs reflecting on the puddles of water scattered after the violent rain as they looked up the tall skyscrapers.

it was night time and like any other day at that too, yet the sky looked so peacefully gorgeous contrasting the mess down here, with the traffic, rush hour and just the overall chaos the humans had created.

"where are we even going?" jeongin can't help but ask as he cracks a snicker with a smile rivalling the sunshine. the older felt like he was just in every cliche seen ever, holding back as the butterflies in his stomach raged and it's almost as if he knew it wasn't the drugs taking over him this time.

"i'm okay with anywhere with you." he says out of his mind, immediately realizing what he said and looking out the window to fan out his apple colored cheeks. "chill out there hyung, you might just start falling for me when the sun rises." jeongin jokes, hands on the steering wheel as he drove along the purple colored oblivion. hyunjin laughs, rolling his eyes even though he wasn't being so subtle tonight hinting that the younger was right.

their search for their own peace comes to a temporary pause as the two stopped their vehicle at a convenience store in the darker part of the city. the road was dead silent. they peeked at the large store windows, seeing that the cashier was sleeping on duty.

there were no cameras in the vicinity and although hyunjin didn't tolerate anything illegal, he could almost hear jeongin think with wild thoughts running on his mind. "jeongin, don't even think of-"

"watch this." the younger cocks his head to hyunjin guffawing, entering the store quietly as the dancer stared at him from outside, eyes wide open. he gasps as the younger carefully raked his hands down. he stuffs three bags of cheetos and taki's inside his jacket, with a few sour cream pringles before coming after the beverage aisle and snatching two cases of canned beer. 

he grabs lastly a box of marlboro cigarettes beside the counter, extremely careful as the cashier who looked like in his late thirties could wake up with any heavy movement.

"oh my god!" hyunjin looks away, feeling his stomach tie a knot after laughing so much as his company sneaks out stealthily the store. "jeongin, that was so not legal!" he reasons, slapping the younger's arm "what's the fun in being good tonight anyway, we were like driving past the speed limit earlier. might as well just use our not so sober teenagers card now, right?" he successfully reasons. 

"i swear, you're gonna get us in ja-"

"hey, you there!" the two froze, looking behind to see the half-awake cashier eyeing them down. before the old man had said another word, the two were already sitting in their audi as hyunjin frantically thrusts his key in, starting the car in panic.

***

lucky for the two, they didn't get into much trouble seeing that the cashier from earlier had been too drowsy to look for their car's plate number, nor call the police with their lack of evidence and witnesses. many more miles away, they found themselves sitting side to side on top of a tall cliff, hidden in the trees and away from the insanities and impulsive decisions they've made tonight.

jeongin brings his thumb up between his lips, sucking on the cheese powder remains from his recently finished bag of cheetos. the older stared at him, leaning back on his seat and huffing out a cloud of smoke. there was only silence, aside from the crickets and hayley kiyoko's singing from the midnight radio.

it was 3:36 in the morning and they were still nowhere near their homes. but this time, they wouldn't have liked it having to get reprimanded by their parents coming home smelling like a mix of weed, cocaine, alcohol and maybe even sex. jeongin grimaced at the thought of his two moms greeting him with intense nagging as soon as he reaches their doorstep.

his inner battle with himself was interrupted as he breathes in a bitter taste of air, along with hyunjin talking against the soft music.

"jeongin-ah, do you hate me?" hyunjin starts, closing his eyes. the younger could not help but notice how his long eyelashes complimented his glowing skin, along with the cute mole under his eyes but nevertheless, he was confused. 

"huh?" he asks back puzzled, looking up from his half empty can of heineken. 

"i'm serious."

"that's a really dumb question to ask."

"why? i mean, out of everyone you're just the most distanced and sometimes i just feel like you're avoiding me on purpose.. you know what? forget it." he then retracts, looking away as silence reigned over them again. jeongin sighs, contemplating what his reply should be.

"i don't hate you, hyunjin." he suddenly says, dropping honorifics and facing hyunjin. "who could even hate you?" he asks softly as his dark chocolate orbs stares back to the older's much ashier, deeper ones. "you're so perfect."

"yeah, and you're so pretty, jeongin." he whispers, with the thick tension surrounding them making his cheeks flush red, much to his embarrassment. the darkness masked it well, but he wasn't sure if it concealed his blood abnormally shooting, his heart that seemed to beat ten times a second, along with the serotonin rush he's currently receiving.

"can i kiss you?" the older drops the bomb, and jeongin seemed to nod a little too eagerly making hyunjin snicker before crashing their lips. they molded perfectly together, moving in sync with the pace picking up. hyunjin's thumb brushed over the younger's lower lip, as it opened on command. their tongues got involved and soon enough they were already panting, catching their breath.

"i really really like you, innie." he confesses after their kiss. "oh really? how shocking. although, sorry, i don't think i feel the same." he asks faking amusement, in an attempt to annoy hyunjin. it proved to work as he catches the younger's lips one more time to try proving his point and his make jeongin love him back agenda.

"how about now?" he smirks.

"hmm, i'm really not sure. maybe try it again a few more times before i could decide?"

"aight, bet." hyunjin snickers pulling the younger to his lap as they continued to drown in each other's lips under the comforting shine of the moon. they wouldn't have it any other way and maybe a few days later, they could thank ryujin for inviting them to her wreck of a birthday party.


End file.
